Gertrud
Gertrud ( ) is a witch born from negative emotions, who loves roses more than anything else--her barrier is full of them. She uses humans' life energy to feed her roses and hates humans entering her barrier. Her minions are Anthony and Adelbert. She and her barrier are presented in a surreal manner with bizarre cut-and-paste-style photo collages. She also seems to like mustaches as both of her minions have some. The special page has confirmed that the mustaches are set by the witch herself. Her "body" has parts from a butterfly, and butterflies are seen in her barrier at many points. (See also: Gertrud's maze). 使魔 Note In Episode 1, Anthonys are seen surrounding Sayaka and Madoka and yelling the following German phrases in a distorted manner: Trivia and Speculation *Gertrud's name may be a reference to Queen Gertrude from Shakespeare's play Hamlet. *Her name may be a reference to Gertrud Barkhorn from Strike Witches. *In episode 2 there's a grotesque image of Napoleon right before the door to Gertrud's barrier opens. Gertud may have been inspired by Joséphine de Beauharnais, wife of Napoleon Bonaparte. She was known as Rose until she married Napoleon, and she patronized the development of rose breeding at her gardens at Malmaison, collecting some 250 varieties. *Seiyus called Anthony ひげおじさん (Higeojisan, Uncle Moustache) in the audio comentary tracks of BD/DVD. **They think he is cute. *In the Catholic tradition, St. Gertrude is considered the patron saint of gardeners and herbalists. **Incidentally, she is also the patron saint of cats (and those who also loved them), travelers in search of lodgings, and insane people.http://saintspreserved.com/gertrude.htm Gallery Screenshots The barrier File:Witch homura.jpg|Gertrud's barrier appears around Homura. File:Witch ep1.jpg|Madoka and Sayaka running around in the barrier. File:Witch ep2 entering.jpg|Madoka and friends entering the witch's barrier. File:Witch ep2.jpg|The barrier in Episode 2 is different to the one in Episode 1. Gertrud File:Gertrud encounter.png|The girls' first encounter with Gertrud. File:Gertrud ep2.jpg|Gertrud as seen in the "final room" of the barrier. File:Shot0023.png|Mami fighting Gertrud in the "final room" of the barrier. File:Gertrud attacks.png|Gertrud displays what may be her original magical girl symbol overlayed with the witch's kiss symbol while attempting to attack Mami. File:Ep2-bd-gertrud.jpg|Gertrud's inner barrier from the Blu-ray of episode 2. Anthony File:Anthony scary.jpg|Maybe they don't look all that nice after all File:Anthony normal.jpg|Closeup on Anthonies faces File:Anthony helping.jpg|Anthonies as seen in Episode 2 File:Ep2 Anthony Dies.jpg|When Anthonies die only their upper body disappears: their bottom butterfly simply flies away. Gertrud herself bursts into butterflies after being slain by Mami. File:Pet antony.gif|Bless all forms of intelligence. File:Laughinganthonies.jpg|A pair of Anthonies. Adelbert File:Adelbert_flying.jpg|Adelberts flying around in the barrier Other File:Grief seed.png|The Grief Seed Gertrud dropped is a round ball decorated with thorned vines and topped by the rose and butterfly symbol. File:Grief_seed_gertrud.png File:Fanart_Soul_Gem.jpg File:Screen_shot_2012-02-18_at_11.29.57_PM.jpg File:E2-witchkiss.jpg|Gertrud's witch's kiss. File:GRIEF GS ICON GERT.png|Gertrud Grief Seed from Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable Speculation and analyses File:Gertrud madoka-magica.jpg|Speculah that appeared 2ch, positing that Gertrud's true form may have been a butterfly. Official Documents File:Production note Gertrud 1.jpg|Production notes. File:Guidebook 0046.jpg|Puella Magi Madoka Magica Official Guidebook "You Are Not Alone" File:Guidebook 0059.jpg File:Guidebook 0056.jpg File:Mustached Napoleon & the Little Anthonies.JPG|Napoleon & the Anthonies Fan Art File:My wish by yunare-d3jv9oy.jpg File:Madoka and gertrud fanart.jpg File:Gertrud art butterfly.jpg File:Gertrud four seasons.png File:829833.jpg File:Witch gertrud human form anthony fanart.jpg File:18471637 p2.jpg File:GERTRUD black white artwork.jpg External links * * * *Gertrud pixiv fanart *Anthony pixiv fanart category:魔女